Facts Of Life: The Other Me!
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Meet the new character to the series. Melinda ( Later renamed Glinda )


Facts Of Life: The Other Me!

Later That Night

Ian: Hay Quenya you can Sleep in my bed with me.

Quenya: Ok!?

Ian: So I hope I'm not being to forward but would you like to be my boyfriend ?

Quenya: Whoo!...

Ian: Shhhhh you'll wake up Andersen. So?

Quenya: I don't know Ian.

Ian: Come on you know you like that kiss.

Quenya: Well maybe... a little.

Ian: Quenya you know you want to be my boyfriend just as bad as I want to be yours.

Quenya: Ok yes I want you I want you badly!

Ian: So is that a yes boyfriend?

Quenya: Of course it is boyfriend.

Ian: Great now lets get some sleep.

The Next Morning at Breakfast

Andery: Merina what are you doing on the computer?

Merina: I'm ordering me some shampoo.

Andery: Why ?

Merina: Because I haven't washed my hair in over 3 years.

Andery: Ewwwwww!

Merina: Yeah!

Ian: Quenya you can sit next to me.

Quenya: Ok

Andersen: So Merina do I still have to wash the dishes.

Merina: Of course your Punishment is not over yet!

Andersen: Why did I even try and... what are you too doting?!

Ian: Oh we were just un... thumb westing.

Andersen: Ok?

Quenya: Can be and Ian be excuse please?

Merina: All right

Quenya: Ian we need to be more careful of what we do together.

Ian: Why? Does it matter if they find out.

Quenya::Yes so promise me when were around are friends were only act like friends deal.

Ian: Deal.

The Next Day

Nock Nock Nock

Leigh: I'll get it. Hello

Mailman: A packes delivery to a Merina Cobyjack.

Leigh: I'll Give it to her.

Mailman: Ok have a nice day.

Leigh: Hay Merina you got a packes

Merina: Oh good its my shampoo. I'm going to go wash my hair right now.

Leigh: Ok?

Merina: Ok so first I coom the shampoo through my hair. Ok done now let me get my bloo dryer.

Suddenly a big light flash in the bathroom and a human girl suddenly appears.

Melinda: Hi

Merina: ( shock ) Oh my god what happen.

Melinda: Well lets see this is not shampoo it a liquid that can cluen people.

Merina: And how do you know that!?

Melinda: Well dun im nit stupid. I read it right off the bottle.

Merina: Oh god what I'm I going to do... I know I'll call you Melinda and were tell people that your just a look alike.

Melinda: Ok

Merina: Now please go but on some clothes!

Melinda: Ok, Ok!

Merina: Well you might as well met my friends.

Melinda: Really

Merina: Come on.

Starley: Hi Merina and... who is this?

Melinda: Hi I'm Melinda and I'm Merina's friend.

Starley: Friend ? well she looks just like you.

Merina: Yeah ok?

Ian: Oh Quenya is it just great.

Quenya: Yeah I know. Hay lets go see if its time to eat.

Ian: Ok but first... ( Ian kissed Quenya )

Quenya: Or maybe later.

Melinda: Merina Maybe we should tell them that I'm just a clone of you.

Merina: No lets just wait.

Melinda: Ok fine. But they going to find out eventually.

Leigh, Andery: Dinner time!

Merina: Come on Melinda lets go eat.

Melinda: Ok

Anderson: Hay where's Quenya and Ian?

Starley: Yeah I haven't seen them all day!

Andersen: I'll go get them. Ian, Quenya time to eat.

Ian: Hay do you here anything?

Quenya: Nope, Not a thing!

Ian: Ok then.

Andersen: Ian, Quenya didn't you hear me I said its time to... Oh my god what are you two doing?! And I want the truth!

Quenya: Ok fine! The truth is me and Ian are dating.

Andersen: Dating?! That means you two...

Ian: That's right me and Quenya are. Oh and please promise not to tell the girls.

Andersen: You know what its y'all problem if y'all want to tell them its y'all chose not mine. Now. put your clothes on and come eat!

Andersen: Where here.

Melinda: finally I'm starveing.

Merina: Ian, Quenya I like y'all to meat Melinda.

Ian: Hi Melinda, I'm Ian

Quenya: H Melinda I'm Quenya

Melinda: Hi Quenya and Ian.

Merina: Well Melinda I think its time for you to go home...

Leigh: Now hold on their Merina. Melinda you have been a great house guest and its our honor that you live with us.

Melinda: Really?!

Merina: Whop hold on a minute. I need to talk with Melinda.

Melinda: Ok. what?!

Merina: See if you stay I'm going to have to tell them.

Melinda: So what? You are going to tell them tomorrow its the only...

Merina: Melinda are you ok? You look pal white

Melinda: I think I need to go to the hospital.

Merina: Guys comes here

Andery: What is it Merina?

Melinda: Somethings wrong with Melinda I think we need to take her to the hospital.

Andery: Ok everybody get in the car now we need to take Melinda to the hospital! Now!

Melinda: Oh I feel weak... I... I...

Merina: Don't worry Melinda were almost their.

Starley: Hello doctors we need a doctors this girl is sick.

Dr. Mayle: oh god lets take her Right away.

Merina: Oh I hope Melinda be all right?

Starley: don't worry Merina I'm sure she'll be fine.

Dr. Mayle: Melinda.

Merina: where Melinda's friends.

Dr. Mayle: Well it turns out she was a clone so we had to give her a vile that would give a normal lifespand and she doing fine. But where going to keep her over night just to make sure.

Leigh: Merina why didn't you tell us she was a clone of you?!

Merina: Because I thought you guys would freak out.

Starley: That don't matter. What's matters is that she's ok. Now lets go check on her.

Merina: Melinda? Its us.

Melinda: Hi Merina

Merina: So how are doing ?

Melinda: I'm good.

Starley: Hay Merina its get late so where going to go home would you like to come.

Merina: No thanks I'm going to spend the night with My sister Glinda.

Glinda: Glinda... Hun... I like it.

Starley: Ok I'll be by to pick Ya'll in the morning.

Merina: Ok good night.

The End


End file.
